imperiumofftopicumfandomcom-20200213-history
Secret Asian Man
Secret Asian Man is the nickname of the commander of the Xinjiang Ministry of Information's Special Task Force 0. Mandated with neutralizing CRF activity at home and abroad, he is Asia's answer to Bond-era super-spies, purportedly taking out three CRF camps single-handedly. While his true name is never given, Blood Red Dawn reveals he uses the alias Nergüi (literally, "No-Name") and that he is of Mongolian extraction. Service history Nergüi first appears on Turn 10 in 2168. In response to CRF death threats against Prime Minister Da, the Ministry of Intelligence established Special Task Force 0 for the express purpose of rooting out its terror network. The operation, codenamed Mantis, opened with a sting in 2172 that outed several bases within the country, after which activity extended into neighbour states. When the CRF invaded Xinjiang the following year, Nergüi and his team were stationed abroad. As part of defensive operations, military planning was given to the Red Lotus and the Scarlet Lancers assumed command of the armed forces. STF-0 was not recalled, but instead encouraged to continue the mission, and following the absorption of Xinjiang's surviving military into the National Army, the Secret Asian Man was bolstered by direct material and intelligence support. Lancer agent Preparation for a counterinvasion began almost immediately, with the goal of arresting or, if circumstances prevented otherwise, assassinating the China Six. To this end, Nergüi was placed in charge of severing the monarchists' international networks and eradicating any remaining CRF strongholds abroad. By 2179 the operation had cleansed the CRF's former headquarters in Shanghai and the team was working its way through China proper, infiltrating the royalist capital Ürümqi by the fall. Operation Shah Mat launched October 20 in a series of rapid military assaults across the entire Chinese border. By October 23 the western advance was endangering Ürümqi, but the China Six had not evacuated. STF-0 was now firmly embedded and had established a network with local dissidents, instigating a citywide uprising to trap the government when it attempted to flee. Following the defection of several police precincts to the rebels, the Secret Asian Man organized a task force to intercept the royal convoy, using the cruisers to bypass government checkpoints. This resulted in a high-speed chase that forced Otto et al. to go to ground. With the convoy immobilized, Nergüi linked up with the Lancers' main command unit and assisted in the assault on Chiang's attempted holdout. Chiang, Trikoupis, and Otto himself were captured; however, John, George and Christos had broken ranks and fled with part of the relief force, prompting a subsequent pursuit to a downtown power station. The agent accompanied the Red Lotus in the fight over the complex, leading the stand-off against George, whom he ultimately subdued. Trivia * His appearance is based on R8XFT's Attila the Hun leaderhead for Civ3. * He receives a thematic nod in Multipolarity II, in which Xinjiang's successor state the Federal Union of China employs a man named Ganbataar in the intelligence service. * Following the completion of Blood Red Dawn, Thorvald has expressed interest in writing a prequel story detailing Nergüi's adventures during the interbellum. Category:Roleplay characters in Multipolarity